Finn
Finn (フィン, translated Fin in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a knight of Leonster, who once served Quan in the events of Generation 1. He is the only character in Genealogy of the Holy War who appears as a playable character in both Sigurd and Seliph's tales. Finn was in Leonster during the massacre of the Battle of Belhalla, and this essentially saved his life, allowing him to flee Leonster with young Leif, whom he had sworn to protect. During the intermission, he raises Leif on the behalf of Quan and Ethlyn, and Nanna on the behalf of Raquesis, according to the context of Thracia 776 however,it is implied that he is her father. also in Thracia 776, it is hinted that Finn spends three years looking for Raquesis after the events of the game, but his attempts proves to be futile. In-Game Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats | Lance Knight | - |1 |32 |9 |0 |8 |10 |8 |7 |0 |8 | - |2000 | Pursuit Prayer | Lance - B | Iron Lance |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |5% |40% |30% |50% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Duke Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' Overview Finn is first made available in the Prologue Chapter of the game, specifically at the beginning of the third turn. At this juncture, he may seem out of place due to the enemy forces mainly comprising axe users, but his solid growth rates will help to offset this. As aforementioned, he is the only playable character available in both generations, and is thus definitely worth using as a combat unit. There has been mixed review as to whether Finn should be paired up or not. Some players feel that Finn should not paired up, as this will result in him returning in the second generation with an Iron Lance, limiting his usefulness as a unit. Others recommend pairing him up with Raquesis, not just for the +5 Speed bonus to Nanna, but also for the context of Thracia 776. Conversations In Chapter 1, if Quan speaks to Finn, Finn will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 2, after Heirhein Castle is captured, Quan may speak to Finn, and Finn will receive the Brave Lance. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is the father of either Nanna, Lana, or Larcei, he may then speak to his daughter. This will result in Nanna gaining five points of speed, Rana gaining five points of magic, and Larcei gaining five points of skill. In Chapter 8, Finn may speak to Leif, and Leif will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Finn may speak to Altena, resulting in her gaining three points of HP. This conversation may not be initiated if Hannibal speaks to her beforehand. Love Finn is unable to fall in love in the Second Generation, but is a potential father for the female playable units of said generation. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 180+10 *Tailto: 180+10 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats | Lance Knight |7 |28 |8 |1 |8 |11 |5 |7 |9 |8 |1 |0 |1 | Prayer | Sword - D (30)* Lance - B | Brave Lance Iron Sword |} *''' This weapon is only wieldable indoors. Growth Rates |60% |35% |5% |30% |35% |45% |30% |10% |1% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Duke Knight *'''Strength: +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' Supports Supported by *Leif - 10% *Nanna - 10% Overall In this game, Finn starts off with the Brave Lance, a weapon that is now made exclusive to him. With this weapon on hand, Finn has the potential to evolve into an extremely powerful unit, due to his ability to double attack and the bonus luck (10) he receives from said weapon. Furthermore, this weapon is extremely useful in employing enemy-capturing strategies in the game. Ending Finn - The Legendary Lance Knight (伝説の槍騎士 Densetsu no yari kishi) After seeing Leif take the throne, Finn disappeared. Three years passed before he showed himself again. There are no records on what he was doing in the time he was gone. Some claim to have caught a glimpse of him in the Yied Desert, but these are only rumors. Awakening Base Stats |Paladin |12 |56 |28 |3 |26 |32 |29 |26 |14 |8 | Discipline Outdoor Fighter Defender Miracle | Sword - C Lance - A | Brave Lance* Finn's Lance* |} *''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Boss Quotes -Chapter 9, Against Trabant *'Trabant': Finn, isn't it? It's been a while. So you're still alive...how stubborn of you. *'Finn': King Trabant, today I will take my revenge for what you did to my lord! *'Trabant': Hahaha, don't make me laugh. What do you think you can do to me!? You're the one who's going to die!! Etymology Finn derives his name from that of Fionn mac Cumhaill, who was a was a mythical hunter-warrior of Irish mythology. Notes *Due to having a huge amount of love growth for Briggid and Tiltyu, he may have them listed as his lovers after several turns in Chapter 3, even if they don't meet up or stand next to each other. Gallery File:Youngfin.jpg|Finn (Generation 1), as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Lance Knight. File:Fin2.jpg|Finn (Generation 1), as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Lance Knight. File:Finn.jpg|Finn (Generation 2), as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Lance Knight. File:Fin TCG1.jpg|Finn, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Lance Knight. File:Fin3.jpg|Finn, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Lance Knight. File:Fin TCG2.jpg|Finn, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Duke Knight. File:Finn (FE4 Concept Artwork).png|Concept art of Finn in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fin -Generation 1- (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Finn (Generation 1) from the Super Tactics Book. File:Fin -Generation 2- (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Finn (Generation 2) from the Super Tactics Book. File:Fin -Generation 1- (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Finn (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Fin -Generation 2- (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Finn (Generation 2) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:FinFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Finn from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:Thracia776 taka Vol 1.jpg|Finn, as he appears in the Yuuna Takanagi manga adaption, alongside Leif and Nanna. File:FE5KoubunshaMangaCoverFront.jpg|Finn, as he appears in the Koubunsha manga adaptation along with Leif and Nanna. File:Fin1.png|Finn's portrait in the first generation of Genealogy of the Holy War. File:fin02.gif|Finn's portrait in the second generation of Genealogy of the Holy War. File:fin.png|Finn's portrait in Thracia 776. File:FE4LanceKnightFin.jpg|Finn as a Lance Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fin as a Duke Knight.JPG|Finn as a Duke Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fin FE5 Lance Knight.png|Finn as a Lance Knight in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters